


Daughter of A Robot

by DensityStar



Series: Daughter of A Robot Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Disciplinary Spanking, Re-write, Suggestive Themes, dystopian utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DensityStar/pseuds/DensityStar
Summary: In a world where humanity has advanced technologically, their creations, programmed by the knowledgeable Doctor Sara Harris has created the downfall of humanity; the first ever android.





	Daughter of A Robot

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you who may be coming from my Quotev Account (DensityStar) welcome! This isn't technically a re-write, just a clean up.

_( **Cici's POV)** _

**Paxton State, Human Orphanage-**

   I hate it here, I hate everything here. I hate being all boxed up and treated as third-class. The younger ones have no idea that things were different! They're satisfied with the mediocre.

 I just want to go home, but I can't and that really irks me. I want to find my family - if they're even still  _out_ there. Let me explain..

 

A good while ago, a somewhat infamous inventor and amateur scientist created the first ever android. An android is a metallic being that is stronger than a human by far, and the first ever prototype that Sara Harris created, was  _meant_ to be used for menial chores.

 

However, the demand grew at a rate too quickly for her to program, create and manufacture. I believe mostly the wealthy wanted one. Something about having a robotic servant that could work full-time and without needing a wage?

 

Soon after that, there was a bit of controversy about how safe androids actually were. People were protesting and everything and you could tell that Miss Harris was very upset over it. She agreed to have  _most_ of them scrapped, but begged to keep one, for further 'experimentation'.

 

She got her wish, and after a few tweaks here and there, she believed that she had actually programmed a sentient being. Cool, right?

By then, a decade had passed and people were more comfortable with androids around. The offer of these tireless creations attending to their every whim certainly didn't hurt, either.

Then one fateful day, in 1984 (I can't seem to remember the date), there was a mass rebellion. The androids had turned on their masters. They took over and were apparently going to end all of mankind, when they realized that they still needed us.

 

They needed us to uphold the foodchain, to come up with fascinating and new ideas. They needed to  _learn_ from us.

 That's where this whole business of owning a human and adopting a human came from. Supposedly, there is a technology that freezes our biological clocks, which means that our growth is fully controlled.

 

That's enough backstory now, so I think I'll move on to _the good stuff._


End file.
